New Moon Love
by Tigress 'N' Training
Summary: It is the new moon once again and our favorite hanyou is once again human... Something interesting happens but if ya wanna find out what it is you gotta read my story...R&R please...


~~Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I wish I did but I don't…~~~~

Its sure is boring with out Kagome here. She had to go back and take one of those test things... I wonder if Kaede has something for me to do. InuYasha jumped down from the sacred tree and headed to the village. When he arrived at the village he saw her out picking herbs out beside her hut. He walked over to the elderly womanly asked her for help.

"Yes I could use some help." Kaede said with a smile.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Please help me gather these herbs. They are the ones that help reduce swelling." She pointed to the ones for him and he started helping her gather them up. When he was finally finished he walked over to her.

"Here, Kaede." He held out his hand and placed them in her small hands.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." She placed them in her basket and walked back in her hut.

"Whatever." He shouted to her retreating form. I wonder where Sango and Miroku are at.

"Pervert," He heard Sango yell.

"Sango, I couldn't help it!" Miroku said while rubbing his sore cheek.

"Learn to keep your hands to yourself you lecherous monk!" She said while walking away.

"I am hurt by your words! I am nothing but a humble monk!" He shouted at her with fake hurt.

"Yeah, sure," She said while waving her hand at him. She kept walking ignoring his calls to her.

"Sango, Sango, wait up!" He ran after her.

Inuyasha simply shook his head at them. Then he remembered something. Tonight was the night of the new moon. Why does it have to be tonight? Kagome is supposed to return tonight and I can't protect her if something happens. I hope she comes back early. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Kaede.

"What troubles ye Inuyasha?" She had a worried and concerned look on her face.

"It's nothing." Inuyasha slowly walked away from her and went to his favorite spot. He jumped into the tree and kept close eye on the well in case Kagome came early. About an hour later, the sun had done went down and the moon was up. He had already transformed into his human self. He now was sitting at the base of the sacred tree. Then he saw a familiar yellow bag thrown over the side of the well. His only thought was that Kagome was back. He went over to the well and grabbed her hand. He pulled her out of the well and smirked at her blush.

"T-thanks, Inuyasha." She mumbled out.

He finally noticed that she was not wearing her usual outfit. She was wearing a yellow sundress and a pair of yellow flip flops. His mouth immediately fell to the ground.

Kagome felt his stare and turned and looked up at him. She blushed as he looked her up and down.

"Kagome, where is your other outfit?" He asked.

"My mom is washing it for me. Plus, my friends set up a date with Hojo without my consent. So that is why I took so long and the reason for my outfit." She looked at him with a small smile.

"Kagome, you look beautiful." He said taking a step towards her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Did he just complement me? He is totally freaking me out. He is coming closer to me! Her blush was very bright and she could swear she seen the glow coming from it! The wind started blowing and she got a cold chill. She felt something put over her. She looked up and seen the Robe of the Fire rat over her. She pulled it close to her and felt warm once again.

"Kagome I missed you while you were gone." She heard him say.

She looked up at him and seen the truth in his eyes. She smiled and replied right back to him. "I missed you too, Inuyasha." She looked at the ground blushing badly. She gasped when she felt him pull her against him. "I-Inuyasha..."

"Kagome, you don't know how bored I am without you here. I always think about you when your gone. I miss hearing your laugh, I miss your smile, and most importantly I miss having you by my side." He tightened his hold around her.

"Inuyasha, do you really mean that?" She looked at him with tears in here eyes.

"With all my heart," He smiled at her and wiped away a tear that fell from her eye with his thumb.

"Inuyasha, I missed you so much that words couldn't describe!" She wrapped her arms him and let her tears fall on his shoulder.

He stroked her hair and smiled lovingly at her. She had stopped crying and was starting to fall asleep. "Lets head back to Kaede's for some rest." He said and picked her up bridle style. Her eyes started to close and soon she was asleep in his arms. He smiled down at her and continued his way to Kaede's. When he walked through the hut everyone looked at him with a stunned expression. He walked over to her futon and gently laid her down on it. He gently pried his robe from her hands and placed it over top of her as a blanket. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him.

"Inuyasha, would you lay next to me?" Kagome asked with a slight blush.

"Sure." He said with a blush of his own. He seen her scoot over and make a spot for him. He climbed in next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Soon they both were asleep and smiling.

Sango then fainted and Miroku caught her. He sat down with her in his lap. He smiled at the snoozing couple and hoped that someday that would be him and his beloved Sango. Miroku then stood up with Sango in his arms and walked over to where she sleeps. He gently placed her down and placed a kiss on her forehead. He went back over to the wall and fell asleep against it.

When Kagome awoke she noticed she was nose to nose with Inuyasha. He had reverted back to his half demon form sometime in the middle of the night. She smiled at him and kissed his nose. That of course woke him up. "Morning," He said while blinking his eyes to wake up fully.

"Morning," She replied with a small smile.

Then he remembered all he said last night and blushed. But what he said was true so he was happy. Then he had an idea. He smirked at her. He pulled her closer and placed his lips on hers. He felt her jump but she relaxed and returned the gesture. When they broke apart she was smiling. "Kagome, I love you."

"I love you too." She hugged him and smiled. Little did they know that everyone was watching their little display? Their companions were all thinking the same. Finally!


End file.
